1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved frame structure for a vehicle.
2. Description of Background Art
A vehicle is known that includes a floor portion on which an occupant can place his or her feet. See, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-103370.
FIG. 1 of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-103370 includes a vehicle 10 with a floor portion 32 disposed on a lower portion of a cabin. When an occupant gets on or off the vehicle 10 or sits on a seat 25 to drive the vehicle 10, he or she places his or her feet on the floor portion 32.
When the occupant operates an accelerator pedal or a brake pedal with his/her right foot, he or she has his/her left foot resting on the floor portion 32. When, for example, the vehicle is driven on a rough road or a slope, the occupant typically wants to support his/her body by staying on his/her left foot so that he/she can maintain his/her position. In this case, the occupant can better stay on his/her left foot, if there is a footrest provided in a direction in which he/she exerts his/her force through his/her left foot, instead of the flat floor portion 32. Preferably, the footrest has a higher stiffness so that it can support a large foot pressure.